Star Savior
by ChemiCool
Summary: Six years after the defeat of the Death Saurer, a young Zoidian, and Karl Schubaltz's adoptive daughter, seeks to return to her friends and father after spending nearly three years recovering from an almost fatal encounter with Rease's jealous rage. In the calm, a new threat is coming, will they be prepared for it? (Based on Zoids: CC and GF.)


It had been six years since they had defeated the Deathsaurer for the second time. It was night time and Reese was sitting in the desert with her Zoid and organoid. She had a pot on a gas flame. She poured out two cups and set one down on the rock next to her. The other she stared silently into. She began to have a flashback of the day three years ago she thought would win her the affections of the one she so dearly loved.

_"You see you can't win I am better than you," Reese called from the open cockpit of her Zoid. Raine was lying next to her trashed Zoid with deep gashes all over her body. She struggled to hold her head up and called, "No you're not! He will never love you!" Reese shook her head and laughed, "Well with you dead and your organoid at my side, I will have no problems taking what is mine." Raine's body gave out and she fainted as Reese sent her bugs at a very beaten looking organoid, who happened to be Onyx, Raine's organoid. Onyx couldn't resist the pull and quickly followed as Reese sailed off._

Reese shook the old memory away and looked up. There wasn't much that had been accomplished that night. Reese's plan had failed rather miserably, but she would continue trying. It didn't matter how long it took she would accomplish her goal. She gently sighed and quickly looked up because she heard a Zoid approaching. She knew exactly who it was.

* * *

"Hey! Dinner is ready whenever you are," a man named Hass called up the steps. "Okay," a female voice yelled back. Hass set the pot of stew on the table. He was a tall man, about twenty-eight years old. He sat down at the table and started putting soup into his bowl. A girl came down the steps and she walked into the kitchen. She was wearing a floral print dress that exposed the large scars covering her arms and legs. Her face had three large scars diagonally across her right cheek. Her blonde hair hung just below her shoulders.

He smiled as she entered the room and said, "Well your looking better." She shook her head at his compliment and sat down at the table. She helped herself to some soup before beginning to speak, "These scars are most irritating, but that lotion you came across is helping. It's amazing three year scars and a lotion is causing them to fade. Still, the only things that I still like about myself are my Zi markings and my eyes." They had had a discussion about her looks earlier today and what she said was true. The Zi markings on her left cheek were still the same as the boy she loved and the bright green eyes she had not inherited from her father since she had been adopted, but looked as though they might have been inherited, were still the same as before the event almost everything else had changed. Her blonde hair, which was once to the small of her back, was now right to her shoulders because most of it had been cut off; and, her fair skin was streaked with white scars. Hass sighed, "Oh, you're lucky. I mean think about it you could be dead." She looked at him and said, "Or people could be brave and fight me the right way, instead of ambushing me." She had told Hass the whole story of what had happened to her. She had to; he had heard her crying in her sleep. That made a total of three people on Zi, including herself, that knew what had happened. They sat in silence for a while longer.

She had something she needed to tell Hass, but she'd been putting it off. She ate the last of her soup and took a deep breath before starting, "Hass, you know that what you've done for me was literally lifesaving. I have to repay you. No, don't interrupt. I have to leave here soon. I don't know what my family thinks, but now that I'm better I must go back to them. It's been about three-." "I know," Hass cut her off, "you don't have to pay me back. I'm just glad I could help." An awkward moment of silence went by where they just stared at their bowls. "I'm leaving tomorrow," she said before she lost the courage to do so. "Okay," he said.

Later that evening, she said she needed to take a walk to prepare her for when she had to see her family again. Hass lived in a small little town and his house was very near the edge of town. She walked to the end of the street her thoughts racing. She stopped and looked out over the vast expanse of desert before her. She looked back at the town and then proceeded to walk into the desert. She was a short distance outside of town when she let the memories she had repressed flood her. She fell to her hands and knees as she began crying at the visions in her head. Every smile, every kiss, every laugh, everything that her and that boy from long ago shared was rushing through her head. Tears spilled down her face and into the sand. All at once the memory from the night that changed her life forever came into her mind. Suddenly she felt like she could take it no more and she began to scream, "ONYX! ONYX! ONYX!" She screamed it over and over again. She felt her voice choke and her voice quivered as she whispered, "Onyx please, please come to me. PLEASE!"

* * *

Reese and Raven were walking through town with their Zoids, Specula and Shadow, as well as second organoid. Onyx, the organoid that was black with green markings, stopped and looked to the sky as though he had heard something. The male turned around annoyed because they had just gotten into town, "Onyx lets go." The organoid turned and followed, but stopped shortly after and turned around. Raven turned again and approached the organoid, "Let's go what's wrong with you!" Onyx gave a low growl before his wings sprang out and he took flight. "ONYX!" Raven yelled, "Shadow after him!" Raven's organoid took flight after Onyx. Reese looked at Specula darkly and Specula also took flight. Raven started running after them, but his arm was caught by Reese. She pulled him to her and kissed him. He pushed her away and she said, "Raven why won't you just let me in. I love you, she's gone!" He gave her a disgusted look, "I could never be with anyone like you. You're annoying. Just give it up." He turned and ran in the direction of his Zoid. He hoped in and took off after the three organoids. Reese stood in the street and angrily said, "Damn it. She can't still be alive! Specula will know what to do though."


End file.
